


Kissing You Was Selfish

by BekkaChaos



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Talking, ZUDE - Freeform, zero x jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Zero are at a party to celebrate Derek and Ahsha's engagement and they run into Lucas who accidentally lets slip that he was going to stand Jude up at the game. Jude starts to wonder whether Zero might have kissed him that night out of pity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You Was Selfish

** ZUDE **

_Wanting You is Selfish_

Devils events were nothing if not a party to talk about.

It didn’t matter who was hosting, the Devils players and dancers couldn’t be seen at a party that wasn’t up to scratch.

This was Derek Roman’s party, a fact that irked Zero not just because for PR sake he was forced to attend, but because it was already set to be a bigger talking point than his coming out. The man was celebrating his very public engagement after all.

“Oh come on,” Jude said as they stood by the bar. “You can’t expect to profit off that one moment for the rest of your career.”

“I know that,” Zero said. “I just thought it might last a _little_ longer.”

“You’re a hard man to please, you know that?” Jude said.

“You of all people should know how untrue that is,” he said with a quick up-down look over at Jude who just smiled at him in that incredible way he always did.

“Well, well, if it isn’t LA’s most out-and-proud couple.”

The boys both turned to see Lucas making his way over to them. Zero tensed up and Jude just gave him an odd look.

“What are you doing here?” Zero asked.

Lucas put his hands up and gave them a smile.

“Relax, I’m just getting a drink,” he said. “And celebrating the engagement of one of my clients.”

Zero just eyed him warily before turning back to Jude.

“Have we made enough of an appearance now?” he asked impatiently.

“We just got here, why the rush?” Jude asked.

“Unpleasant company,” he muttered.

“By the way,” Lucas said as he turned back to the two of them with a drink in hand. “I suppose I should congratulate the two of you as well, what with the history-making romance and all.”

“Thanks,” Jude said.

“No hard feelings I hope,” he said. “I mean it seems to have worked out pretty well for you anyway.”

“Hard feelings?” Jude asked, thinking that if anyone should be holding a grudge it would have been Lucas.

“I guess standing you up saved _me_ the embarrassment more than anything,” he said with a chuckle. “See I said he’d be fine, but you knew that all along I suppose.”

Jude looked over at Zero quizzically but he was just glaring down at Lucas.

“Was there something else you needed?” he said.

“I was just going to say that you didn’t have to leave the agency, I know the personal and professional line got a little blurred but ―”

“I’m not really planning another move,” Zero said and Lucas just nodded while Jude processed his words.

“Well, we’d be happy to have you back, enjoy the rest of your night guys,” he said as he left the bar.

“Okay now I’m really ready to leave,” Zero said.

“What was he talking about?” Jude asked slowly and Zero shrugged.

“I swapped agencies and he wants me back now that I’m raking it in,” he said.

“Not about that,” he said and Zero looked up at him. “When he said ‘standing me up’, what was he talking about?”

Zero shook his head and just shrugged again but he could tell that Jude had already put it together.

“You didn’t tell him not to show up that night… he told _you_ he wasn’t going to,” he said.

“What does it matter now?” Zero asked. “The guy’s a douchebag.”

“You didn’t kiss me that night because you wanted to you did it because you felt sorry for me,” Jude said.

“That’s not why I did it,” he said. “Can we not do this here?”

“Did he tell you why?” he asked. “I mean he must have said something to make you do it? I knew it was too big a backflip to make. I’m such an idiot…”

“Jude, stop overthinking it,” Zero said. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Jude sighed and downed the rest of his drink.

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea,” he said.

“I’ll call for a car,” Zero said, taking out his phone.

“I’m parked downstairs still,” Jude said.

“Alright let’s go.”

“No,” Jude said. “I just… just give me a bit of space, okay? I’ll see you back home.”

Zero didn’t say anything as Jude walked past him and out of sight.

If he ever saw Lucas’ face again he’d probably get a good punch in.

He called for a car to get home but when he got there Jude’s car wasn’t in the driveway. The house was too quiet without him and Zero thought about throwing a few things around if not out of frustration then to give him something to do while he waited and worried.

It was about an hour later that he saw the headlights in the window.

He leant against the bench in the kitchen as Jude walked in, tossing his keys on the ledge as he did.

“What’d you get lost?” Zero asked.

“Just doing some thinking,” he said.

“You do too much of that,” he said. “Seriously, you overthink everything.”

He just shook his head and walked towards the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Zero called as he followed him in.

“You didn’t want to talk about it then why bother having a discussion about it now?” Jude said as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m only here because I felt sorry for you,” Zero said.

“I know that’s not why you’re here,” Jude said, turning back to him. “I just can’t be sure that’s not why you kissed me in the first place.”

“I didn’t feel sorry for you,” he said. “I wanted to punch Lucas in the mouth but I didn’t kiss you because of it, I kissed you because if I didn’t… well what did that make me?”

Jude’s brow furrowed as he looked over at him.

Zero sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed with a shrug.

“What he said made me angry, I mean he told me that the two of you… anyway I was pissed at him for saying he wasn’t going to show, you didn’t deserve that,” he said. “You have no idea how angry it made me that he was just going to leave like you were nothing.”

Jude walked over to stand in front of him with his hands in his pockets, looking down at him with that patient look he always seemed to wear.

“He had you, not like he had anything to lose if he wanted to keep seeing you, and he was happy to just… walk away,” he said with a shrug, his jaw set in a line as he remembered how he felt talking to Lucas in the arena. “I would have killed for it to be that easy.”

Jude took a step forward to sit beside him on the bed.

“I just kept thinking about what a coward he was, he couldn’t even tell you to your face,” he shook his head and then sighed, turning to look at him. “And he was an idiot for walking away, but I did the same thing. I was just as much of a coward as he was.”

“You weren’t a coward,” Jude said.

Zero shrugged.

“Whatever I was, I didn’t want to be like him,” he said. “When I saw you I thought I was just going to tell you he wasn’t coming since he was too much of an asshole to do it himself. Kissing you was… it was me being selfish.”

“How is that selfish?” Jude asked, the hint of an amused smile at the corners of his lips.

“I wanted to prove I was better than him, I wanted to rub it in his face, I mean let’s face it,” he said with a playful smirk. “After me, what kind of an impact could he have really had?”

The smile on Jude’s mouth grew into a grin and he let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he leant into him. Zero tilted his head to catch Jude’s lips with his own and his hand reached up to slide from his shoulder to his chin.

Jude’s mouth parted to let him in a little deeper, his own hand sliding up Zero’s thigh as he let out a slow sigh.

“So I told you,” Zero said. “It was selfish.”

“It’s not like I told you that’s exactly what I wanted,” Jude smiled, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and letting it slide back through. “That had nothing to do with it?”

“Maybe I just saw you and wanted to kiss you,” he shrugged. “Sticking it to Lucas was just a perk.”

“So it was all for your own benefit then?” he grinned.

“Would you shut up for once?” Zero said.

Jude laughed before his lips were crashing down into Zero’s again and their bodies were falling back into the sheets for a long night ahead.


End file.
